At the early stage of development, smart terminal devices, for example, smart phones, provide the user with feedback mainly by sound, and subsequently, as users have increasingly higher requirement on usage experience, sound feedback cannot satisfy the usage demand of the users of smart phones. Some smart phones begin to employ motors to provide vibration tactile feedback. However, as mobile telephones are becoming increasingly thinner, conventional rotor motors cannot adapt the new requirements any more, and thus linear motors emerge.
Currently there are mainly two applications of linear motors in smart phones: touch feedback vibration and reminding vibration. Reminding vibration has been applied on smart phones early, and is mainly employed as a reminder when smart phones receive triggering events such as phone calls and text messages. The main function of touch feedback vibration is to realize point-point sensing effect. For example, when the user points and clicks the screen of a smart phone forcibly, the smart phone provides the user with feedbacks of varying degrees of vibrations according to the different intensities of the point and click.
In recent years, wearable devices are gradually becoming popular, and vibration feedback is more and more applied in wearable devices, to realize touch feedback vibration or reminding vibration. However, currently there is not a perfect and complete vibration feedback solution for wearable devices, users cannot feel richer effects of vibration tactile feedback, which cannot satisfy the usage demands of users in some application conditions, and user experience is poor.